


Truth or Dare

by orphan_account



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I wrote this when I was like 12 dont judge me
Relationships: Lucy Carlyle/Anthony Lockwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was like 12 dont judge me

It was a rare night that we didn’t have a case, and Lockwood, George, and I were trying to decide how to spend our night. We never got to do anything normally played by children when we were younger, so we all eventually agreed to play a game of truth or dare. We were playing that you have to accept any dare given to you, no exceptions. “Ok Lockwood, Truth or ㅡ”  
“Dare, Luce.”  
“Ok…” I couldn’t think of anything. “Eat a full tablespoon of mustard.” I giggled evilly at Lockwood’s horrified expression. He HATED mustard. I watched as he very slowly squeezed the bottle into a measuring spoon. He put it in his mouth and nearly puked. Soon, he managed to swallow, and the disgust on his face was perfect.   
“George?” asked Lockwood.  
“Truth.”  
“Who was your first kiss?” asked Lockwood slyly.  
“It was.. Um.. before I met you.. A girl named Heather… we were in training together.” He was blushing furiously. “Well, I’m gonna go with Lockwood over here again. Truth or dare?”  
“Dare,” Lockwood said quickly.   
“Go ask whoever you like out. It can be over the phone, if you’d like.” I watched as Lockwood stood up, hoping against hope that he would ask me on a date. But he walked over to the house phone, as he didn’t have a cell. Suddenly I felt my age-old phone vibrating in my pocket. I gasped, looking up at Lockwood, who had the phone to his ear.   
“Hello,” I whispered into my phone.   
“Lucy,” Lockwood’s voice on the other end made me blush. “Will you do me the honor of going to dinner with me this saturday?”  
I walked across the room, and tapped him on his shoulder, waiting for him to turn around. The moment he did, I stretched up and pressed my lips to his. He was startled, but soon began to kiss me back, his hands getting tangled in my hair. I smiled against his lips, and he pulled back with a grin mimicing mine. “I take that as a yes,” Lockwood asked playfully.   
“Yes,” I agreed, kissing him again. We stopped only moments after, though, to the sound of George clearing his throat. I pulled back, blushing furiously.  
“I’m going to bed. I feel like we aren’t going to get any more of the game in tonight. See you in the morning,” said George, rolling his eyes.  
“It is late,” I said, turning back to Lockwood. “To be continued?”  
“Definitely.” He leaned down and kissed me once more before heading to his room, while I walked up the stairs to my attic bedroom, beaming. I couldn’t help replaying our kisses in my mind, and it was keeping me awake. I eventually drifted off to sleep, my head filling with amazing dreams.


End file.
